custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
We Can Play (VG) (SuperMalechi's version)
We Can Play! is a Custom Barney Video Game for the Nintendo 64 released in November 1, 1996. Plot Barney and Mr. Boyd take Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty and the kids out on a trip to see things we can play! Characters Playable *Barney (Voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Voiced by Paty Wirtz) *Scooter McNutty (Voiced by Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Voiced by Robert Sweatman) *Carlos (Voiced by Corey Lopez) *Juan (Voiced by Michael Krost) *Jason (Voiced by Kurt Dykuzien) *Scott (Voiced by Kirk Cameron) *Stephen (Voiced by Chase Gallatin) *Tosha (Voiced by Hope Cerventes) *Kathy (Voiced by Lauren King) *Hannah (Voiced by Marisa Kuers) *Chip (Voiced by Lucien Douglas) *Julie (Voiced by Susannah Wetzel) *Aaron (Voiced by Justin Berfield) Non-Playable *Mockingbird (Voiced by Doug Lawrecne) *Deer (Voiced by Dean Barnett) *Bumblebee (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Pelican (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Professor Tinkerputt (Voiced by Barry Pearl) Villians/Enemies *Tiger *Bear *Shark *Tiger Levels The Bus Ride Help Drive Barney and his friends on the bus to the library Playable Character *All the playable characters Music *The Wheels on the Bus The Library Help Help Barney look for books: The Little Red Riding Hood, The Three Little Pigs and Goldilocks and The Three Bears. Playable Character *Barney Music *The Library The Train Ride Plot Drive Barney and his friends on the train to the farm Playable Character *All the playable characters Music *The Little Red Caboose The Farm Plot Help Barney and his friends get to the animals. Playable *Barney or BJ or Baby Bop or Mr. Boyd or one of the kids Music *Down on Grandpa's Farm The Forest Plot Help Barney and his friends look for different animals. Playable Characters *Any character to pick Music *Five Little Butterflies A Traffic Light Plot Help Barney and his friends look for a traffic light. Playable Characters *Any character to pick Music *The Traffic Light Song The Zoo Plot Help Barney and his friends look at zoo animals. Playable Characters *Any character to pick Music *What Will We See at the Zoo? The Tiger! Plot Help BJ save Baby Bop from an roaring tiger. Playable Character *BJ Music *The Tiger Song Notes *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop have their Season 3 voices. *At a cutscene with the tiger attacking Baby Bop, when Baby Bop shrieks as a tiger roars at her, her shriek is the same as SpongeBob's shriek from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when the frogfish is about to eat SpongeBob), except it was pitched up to +3. *At a cutscene with the tiger attacking Baby Bop, when Baby Bop screams as the tiger throws her into the air, her scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from the Nintendo GameCube version of the "SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" video game (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from the frog-fish), except it was pitched up to +3. *Again like Barney's Hide And Seek Game they don't have lifes and they don't kill them. Quotes The Tiger Attacking Baby Bop *Baby Bop: Aw, I love animals. (giggles) *(suddenly she sees something big) *Baby Bop: W-w-what was that?! *Tiger: (roars at her) *Baby Bop: (shrieking) Ahhh! A tiger! *(the tiger throws her into the air as she screams) *Baby Bop: (screaming) Ahhh! *BJ: I'll save you, Sissy!